


if you will, please fall in love with me

by lisasupremacy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mutual pining??, sorry its really short and fast, theyre both just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasupremacy/pseuds/lisasupremacy
Summary: Silence. Hearing no response from the guitarist made her wonder if she had accidentally dozed off. Lisa looked up from their hands and noticed Sayo’s longing expression.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	if you will, please fall in love with me

**Author's Note:**

> this has been living in my head rent-free for the past couple of months.  
> this is also the first fanfic ive ever written, so constructive criticism is gladly appreciated!!  
> inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/proyearner/status/1272670125599215616?s=20

“Sayo! How many times have I told you not to overwork yourself? Your fingers are covered in blisters!” It was half an hour after Roselia had finished their practice session. The two decided to stay back to go over some of their minor mistakes before finishing for the day. 

Lisa was seated across from Sayo, tending to her hands as she scolded her for not properly taking care of herself. “Please try not to pop the other blisters. Otherwise, I’ll have to ask Hina to take away your guitar until your fingers are fully healed, okay? Your fingers are already in horrible condition. I’m surprised you even managed to play today...” 

Silence. Hearing no response from the guitarist made her wonder if she had accidentally dozed off. Lisa looked up from their hands and noticed Sayo’s longing expression. She opened her mouth but was unable to say anything; the words caught in the back of her throat. 

“Imai-san...” Sayo spoke softly, slowly leaning towards her. 

Lisa glanced at her lips and swallowed thickly before quickly averting her gaze. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink as her brain had registered that she just involuntarily looked at her bandmate’s lips. “I-I finished treating your blisters, so we can pack up and leave. I’m just going to return this to Marina. You can leave without me if you want haha...” The bassist fumbled around with the bandages, trying to pack up the first aid kit as quickly as possible to escape the awkward situation she had just put herself in. Although given the go-ahead, Sayo had yet to move a muscle from her seat. 

“Imai-san.” Lisa froze in place, not wanting to look up in embarrassment as she could feel the blood rushing to her face. Sayo reached her hand out and cupped Lisa’s cheek tenderly. She lightly turned her head towards her and leaned even closer than before; their faces just a mere inches apart. The guitarist’s voice close to a whisper, “May I..?”

Lisa's eyes dropped down once more at the lips of the other girl. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes before feeling soft lips brush against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know what to title this so i just used a line from dodie clark's song "would you be so kind", feel free to check it out!! i think the song is really cute. 
> 
> sorry it’s really fast-paced, im not confident enough to write super long things.  
> after rereading it so many times i don’t really like the way i wrote sayo being so assertive :(


End file.
